


Certezas e Suposições

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O porque Chip nunca sequer tentaria ficar com com Alaska</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certezas e Suposições

"Ele gosta de mim" Alaska disse após ter tomado mais um gole da garrafa de vodca que tinha trazido naquela noite para o dormitório que ficava na frente do dela, sendo o ele da frase o novo aluno que estava atualmente dormindo na cama ao lado.

"Miles te disse ou é apenas o seu egocentrismo falando ?" o Coronel perguntou.

"Minhas conclusões foram tiradas a partir de uma cuidadosa observação. Você por um acaso acha que eu estou errada ?"

"Não, ele gosta você, todo mundo se apaixona pelo menos um pouquinho por você, é como uma maldição"

"Inclusive você ?"

"Não enche"

"Eu não acho que eu tenho a capacidade de fazer isso. Então... porque você nunca deu em cima de mim ?"

"Porque eu não sou um masoquista"

"Aawnn. Você acha que eu te machucaria ?"

"Minha querida eu não acho, eu tenho certeza que sim"


End file.
